All I Want For Christmas
by Bonnie S
Summary: Molly and the Generals get their fondest dreams for Christmas. Should this follow them for one year? Tell me. R&R Plz.
1. 1

**_All I Want For Christmas …_**

****

**Chapter One**

****

****

****

****

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment**

* * *

Molly rushed around trying to get the apartment ready for the upcoming holiday. This was the worse and best time of the year for her. Best because it often took her mind off of her aching heart, and worse because it often broke her heart at the same time. And this year had yet to be any different.

It had been six years since she was last truly happy. It had only been for a few moments, but still the memory of that night sometimes was all that could lift her spirits. Especially after all that happened after then.

She reluctantly began to date Melvin. Ha, that had been a joke! It had been too soon, and she really had no interest in the nerd. But it got her mom and Serena off of her back. That mistake lasted until the day after they graduated high school.

"Molly, I think we should see other people. I mean you're a great girl and everything, but I'm tired of competing with whatever ghost has been haunting our relationship from the start. I hope that we'll at least remain friends."

They had. And he was right; their relationship had been haunted … by her memories and daydreams.

The girls she had known in school all had gone off to lives of their own. 

Molly had barely known Amy Anderson, but they became friends thanks to Serena. Well, Amy went to Germany after all and was still working on becoming a pediatrician – like her mother. She and her husband Greg were both in school and expecting a newborn in August. Molly didn't know where Amy got the energy for it all! Thankfully the girl and her husband both were graduating in June!

Lita Monoko became a world-class chef and opened her own restaurant in town; thankfully she had a great husband who helped her with the business and their daughter. The two rarely saw one another, but Molly always knew where she'd get the best meal when she had the money to go anywhere.

Mina Anion was a local high school gym teacher, married to a great guy, and was caring for her young daughter. She loved every minute of it. Molly sighed as she recalled how long it had been since the two of them had any time to talk … nearly a year.

Raye took over running the temple after her grandfather died from a heart attack. She ended up marrying and divorcing the guy who worked with her at that temple. The only good that came from that marriage was her daughter, who had her mother's temper without a doubt. Now she was married to the guy she should have married first off, and he was a wonderful father to her little girl (temper included).

And then there was Serena and Darien Shields, and their baby daughter. If ever there was a family Molly was jealous of it was them. Serena and Darien had hated one another in the beginning, but came together not long after they first met. Then were married only days after she and the girls all graduated high school. Now they were seemingly completely happy. Serena became a writer, and Darien was her manager.

Molly was doing as good as could be expected with the blows she got. Being dumped by Melvin was the least of her heartbreaks.

A few days after that her mother was diagnosed with advanced leukemia. It had been too late to hope for anything, and the medical expenses drove Mrs. Osaka to sell her jewelry store. The woman managed to prove the doctors wrong by seeing two Christmases come and go where they had given her four months to live. But she died the second Christmas day, in her sleep.

With the bills, the funeral, the gifts, and the headstone Molly ended up with very little to live on. She had to move out of the apartment she and her mother had live in for as long as she could remember. That was really a blessing, because there would have been no way for her to cope with staying there.

She got a tiny studio apartment. Luckily all of her old friends from school came back for the funeral and to help her move. Molly was stunned by the way her little place looked with all of their gifts. Dividers to make rooms, little touches to make it more cozy, food (which Molly hadn't even considered at that point), and movies for when she got time and was bored. They were really the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for.

She worked as a secretary for about six months before getting promoted to floor manager, and then was raised to personal assistant to one of the more powerful supervisors. Unfortunately, he was sexist! Molly finally sat down a moment to remember the company celebration, how the pig had gotten drunk and held her as if she were his property in front of her co-workers and fondled her body. How she wanted to quit, but she couldn't afford to.

She turned on the CD player she had gotten from Serena the year before and popped in some Christmas album. The song that came up immediately echoed in her hurting heart. Looking up at the stars … his grave … Molly couldn't help but call out. "I hope you can hear this one my love! I always light a candle for you, and I always will. You are what I want for Christmas – you alive and well. Merry Christmas, Nephrite."

*********** SHIMMERING WITHIN THE STARS **************

He did hear it. And he could see the light of the candle she always lit this time of the year. Yet this was the first time she ever called out to him. The first time she ever explained her actions to him. The first time she said what she wanted for the holiday.

He could feel that he could give her a gift. That someone wanted to give him a gift as well. All he wanted was to be with Molly again. To be given another chance at the life he gave up for his true love. Then the music floated up to him.

**_Heroes_**

**_We all need heroes_**

**_Someone to believe in_**

**_Someone who believes in you …_**

That made him chuckle. The night of his death, even the night before, he did all he could to make her see that he was evil. Stubborn red head wouldn't accept it, and then he proved her right by rescuing her from the Delta Girls. And then he gave up his life for hers.

How he wished that he had been there for her. Thankfully the Scouts took her under their wings. He never feared for her so long as one of the Scouts were still there in the same town as her.

Yet if he could only be there now, to take care of her so she could leave that pitiful excuse for a job. That tore at his aching heart, how she was being so used. He'd do whatever it took to get back with her, with his own little hero.

**_That's why they're heroes_**

**_They don't try to be heroes_**

**_Doing everyday what everyday people won't do …_**

There were those on Earth who often gave their lives for others, so his sacrifice wouldn't seem so out of place by their standards – a lover giving up his life for the one he adores. 

On the other hand, in the Negaverse such an act was unheard of! Lust was known, but not a love worth bequeathing one's own life for. Trust was for foolish humans. He once had believed that – before that red head entered his life. She trusted him and risked her life for his without doubt, question, or hesitation.

He didn't want more than he had when he breathed his last breath on that planet – his business, his chance at freedom from Beryl, his home and things, but above all of that … he wanted a chance to be with **her**.

**_They tell you smile when you are hurting_**

**_If you can laugh when you feel blue_**

**_Then you can cry when you are happy_**

**_And the world will cry with you …_**

He remembered that talk beneath that tree. If only their night had been allowed to continue uninterrupted.

The suggestion of holidays in the Negaverse had been so absurd at that moment; he couldn't help but burst out laughing. She was so innocent and brave and tenacious and  … oh she was the other half of his lonely and empty soul.

But then they came and ended his life! Zoicite had joined him shortly after – angered Beryl once too often. He hadn't so much as acknowledge the heartless creature. With her appearance in that dark encasement he knew that he was in hell, and watching his love try to go on without him was his fate for all eternity.

Even when she had been with that 'nerd', as she called him, the sweet girl was thinking about him. She only made the motions of going on with her life. Trying to please the living, while longing for the dead.

Many times she would have killed herself, but he had bought it for her with his own – that was too precious a gift to her. That one thought was all that made her go on, so that he would never completely die. He didn't want that agony for his love – yes, he loved her. Finally he admitted it to himself, but had not told her so before dying in her gentle embrace.

In time Malachite joined them in that dark hole they existed in. How could they be rejoined **_and_** this be hell? What was happening?

Then he felt a twinge in his chest. It was as if what he only need was to ask the question out loud. "Where are we?"

"_A place held aside for only the three of you – neither heaven nor hell. Beryl was obviously very successful at turning you against one another. It solidified her control over your memories, yet it wrecked her plans as well. If the four of you had worked together …_" Came from a star behind them. 

Zoicite spoke up next. "Who or what are you."

"_One day I will reveal myself to you all. But that time is not now._"

"Are you the stars?" He who had often spoke with the twinkling lights asked hopefully.

The voice chuckled lightly. "_No, Nephrite … I am not you beloved stars. Though they did help me save your essence._"

"Why should we trust you?" Malachite bellowed. And again the song Molly was listening to sounded through that dark space.

**_If you can trust … when trust is broken …_**

Nephrite gazed upon his only love. "There are few I trust, and only one I trust without question."

"_I know. Just as she trusts and loves you. She would do whatever it took to get you back. But would you do the same for her?_"

"What kind of idiotic question is that? Of course I'd do whatever it took to be at her side … for however long I can get." Nephrite snapped with tears in his eyes, Molly was kneeling on the floor weeping. She had lit the candle again in the hopes he would be drawn to her by its light and the love in her heart for him.

"_But, what of the two of you? What would you both be willing to do for another chance to live and possibly change your place in the next life?_" The voice asked the other two Generals.

Malachite looked into his beloved's eyes. Male or female, Zoi was a creature of amazing beauty. He answered for them both. "Whatever it takes."

"_The secret you must take to your hearts is very simple to say the least._" The voice almost sounded as if it had tears in its unseen eyes. They all heard the song reverberating around them and within their souls with genuine legitimacy.

**_And forgive … along the way …_**

/**I have to forgive them for my death and Molly's agony? That is so much to ask of me.**/ Nephrite wasn't the only one questioning the possibility for forgiveness. Yet the hum of the continually playing music, Molly's weeping, and the yearning to live was swiftly eating at them all.

Suddenly a rip beneath her began to suck Zoicite to a darker eclipse that was shimmying with moans and sheiks. "No! Please help me! I'm so sorry! Please … please … please!"

And then came Beryl's God-awful shriek from the black pit. "You are **_mine_**! Get down here **_now_**!"

Malachite dove to keep Zoicite from disappearing, but he was swiftly losing his battle to keep her with him and they were both about to fall into that darkness. Only Nephrite could hear the next line of the song clearly. 

**_If you can care … when no one's watching …_**

A fervor he hadn't felt in so long that he thought it had long before died out began to fight him – his sense of honor. Before he could think of a reason against it, Nephrite dove over and helped Malachite pull Zoicite from the rip, which closed as quickly as it had appeared.

"Why?" Malachite gasped over at his one time enemy.

Nephrite panted for a moment, not sure himself. "Because, I would have given no one the pain I have suffered through these long years."

Without thinking Zoicite embraced Nephrite in her relief. "Thank you! I don't know where that place was, but I know that I don't want to go there! Thank you Nephrite! I am so sorry for ordering your death. Please forgive me … please.

"Forgive me too, Nephrite. I know there were many times I could have helped or spoke up on your behalf. Please forgive us both." Malachite sighed as Zoicite climbed out of their one time rival's hold and relaxed into his arms.

"Only if you will both forgive me as well. We have all been hurt and have hurt one another. Are we in agreement?" Nephrite extended his close fist and was please to find their hands covering it without a second lost.

Again the song shimmered into the place they occupied.

**_Then a light … will … light … your … way …_**

**_Heroes_**

**_We all need heroes_**

The three of them could feel themselves being drawn away from their space. Calling out their thanks to their mysterious benefactor, the trio willing followed the pull.

After a moment, Nephrite could see a window with a candle burning against the planes of glass within the place. Kneeling on the floor in sobbing tears was his beloved Molly Baker.

Then he blinked and felt a cold wetness under and behind him. He was so weak. He could just make out that the other two were still with him.

"Where are we?" Malachite roughly moaned.

Looking around the where quickly became obvious to Nephrite. "Molly's apartment! Molly!"

"Will she hear us?" Zoicite softly whimpered as Nephrite pounded on the door with all of his strength – unfortunately that wasn't much.

However, it was enough for her to pick it up. Molly hesitantly opened the door and gasped in her shock. The first face she saw was the woman who had killed her beloved Nephrite!

Everything in her made Molly want to slam the door in that witch's face. But then she saw the creature's eyes, how shattered and weak they were. Then Molly saw two others were also outside, and that all three were in need of her help.

"Oh Nephrite …" Molly softly whimpered.

"Molly." Nephrite groaned softly.

Was it really him? Molly flung the door wide open to find him slumped against her door jam! She wondered if she had only dozed off mid-sob and was dreaming … but she never dreamed about his killer and didn't know the platinum blonde the murderous creature was clinging to desperately.

Molly again felt the tears running down her face, but this time they were in joy. She collapsed next to her love before wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "Nephrite! I have missed you so much! Please don't leave me again."

"Not if I can help it. Molly, I know that you don't trust Zoicite because she ordered my death. But she and her love were instrumental in my being returned to you." Nephrite deeply inhaled his love's scent as she and he clutched one another tightly in that first sweet embrace.

Though it was soft, Molly caught Zoicite's whimper. "Are you okay?"

The woman looked at the metal landing beneath her and shook her head. Malachite was so weak that he could barely pull his love closer to him. "Zoi, what is wrong?"

"My legs. I can't feel them. Their so cold that I can't feel them!"

Molly looked up to find all of her friends looking at the three strangers in shock. Serena gasped stunned, "Molly, what's going on? Is that Nephrite I see?"

"Yeah. These two helped him come back. Oh Serena, we have to help them. Zoicite can't feel her legs, and all of them are weak." Molly felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.

Looking at her husband, Serena got a nod of agreement from him. Her friends nodded that they too would help. Anything to bring back Nephrite and make Molly happy they would help with. Heck, maybe they could have an impact on two of their former enemies. After all it was the season of miracles.

"All right! Darien can you help Molly with Nephrite? Raye, you and I should be able to handle Zoicite. Lita, can you and Kyle help Malachite inside?"

In minutes the trio were safely in Molly's warm home.

Zoicite was laid on the couch, with both Amy and Greg fighting to save her legs. Molly got an electric blanket, towels, and hot water to help. Darien and Serena worked on getting dinner ready so that the three former Generals could be warmed from the inside as well.

Mina and Raye watched the kids as they all watched a holiday video. Nephrite sat in the comfortable easy chair watching the rest and fighting off the sleep that threatened to overtake him.

Molly rushed about, trying to make everyone comfortable and the holiday party as near normal as could be done. She got Malachite to feed warm tea to a sore and silently weeping Zoicite. The look in the white haired man's eyes showed that his love's pain was partly his own. But he was grateful for the help he obviously didn't feel worthy of.

She looked into the eyes of the woman she had hated for so long. Now that same woman was in agony, on her couch, and could seriously lose both legs. Molly couldn't help but feel pity.

Zoicite was crying so hard she couldn't think straight. Seeing the eyes of that red head she had happily tormented years before. She was no longer a little girl, and Zoicite could see that Molly was battling within her soul. She had no voice because of her tears and pain, but she had to say it. She forcefully mouthed out, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please."

"If you hadn't changed, you would be gone and I wouldn't have my Nephrite back. Thank you for helping give me my greatest Christmas wish. And you too sir." Molly whispered as she looked up at him.

"My name is Malachite. And thank you Ms. Baker, for helping my Zoicite."

She smiled softly. This man had faced the horror she had finally been released of with his and Zoicite's help. "My name is Molly. If I'm to use your given name, then you and Zoicite must use mine."

Nephrite smiled. She hadn't changed since that night he left her so long before. Once she had made sure that everyone was comfortable as possible she settled on the arm of the chair he was resting in, tucking him in a little more. "Molly, I didn't say before I had to leave you the last time. I love you. All I wanted for this holiday of yours was to be with you."

"And I have ever wanted since the night I lost you was to have you with me for however long we would've had if we had been given our true life spans. And now I have you back … and for Christmas of all the wonderful days of the year." Molly would have said more, but she choked on the last word as the tears fought for their freedom.

********************************************************

By the time dinner was through and the kitchen was cleaned up, all three generals were fast asleep. Amy stayed behind to watch them and keep an eye on Zoicite's condition while the others went to the store to get the three of them surprises for the next morning.

* * *

How was this everyone? This isn't over yet. Happy Holidays everyone!!!


	2. 2

**_All I Want For Christmas …_**

****

**Chapter Two**

****

****

****

****

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment**

* * *

The next morning was Christmas day.

Molly slowly opened her eyes and tried to remember why she was so happy. Then she felt something warm pressed against her. Turning over she was overjoyed that she hadn't had a dream, her only love had returned to her!

Nephrite was sleeping in her bed clutching her close to him. Frightened that it was a dream she would soon wake from, she tenderly kissed his lips.

He groaned and opened his eyes. Had it all been a dream and he was still dead? No, there was her smiling face. His only love. "Molly."

"Don't let me wake up." Molly sighed. She forgot how beautiful his eyes were.

"Same here babe." Nephrite combed his fingers through her silky hair. He didn't have a chance to touch it before. How soft and shiny it was.

"Are the two of you finally awake? After all it is Christmas, and it looks like either Molly was sneaky last night or there is such a thing as Santa Claus and someone snuck all three of us on his good list." Zoicite chuckled.

She had not felt this good in ages! It wasn't just because she was finally able to walk again, she felt free. It was a feeling she had never felt in all of the years she had been ruled by Beryl.

Looking over at her love, she saw that the feeling was obviously mutual. He was smiling so beautifully, and there was merriment deep in his eyes she hadn't seen in years.

"On our way out." Nephrite called out, and then looked slyly at Molly. "Now what did Zoicite mean by that, my love?"

"Oh, well the three of you were out of it. So, Amy stayed and watched over the three of you while the rest of us did last minute gift shopping for you three. And maybe Santa did get the last minute add-ons to his list?" Molly did her best impression of innocent, but joined in Nephrite's laughter quickly.

Once they got through all of the gifts and cleaned up the mess, Molly was on the phone with her boss.

"Mr. Mori? Yeah, it's Molly Baker. I know you wanted me in the office an hour ago, but an emergency came up and I just got up. No, sir. Actually I'm calling to quit. After that scene you gave at the party the other night? I don't think so! Goodbye!" Molly slammed the receiver down hard.

Zoicite applauded along with the men. "I must say that you have gotten some more spunk since I saw you last."

"Well, I had you three here giving me some strength as well." Molly blushed as Nephrite pulled her into his arms.

Only then did she notice him holding something above her head. Mistletoe!

"Well, I heard that there is something you have to do now that I have caught you under this little green plant with white berries." Nephrite innocently informed a blushing Molly.

Without skipping a beat she plunged him into a deep and hungered kiss. Malachite grinned over at Zoicite and winked. "Mind if I borrow that little plant, Nephrite?"

"Here you go, Malachite." Nephrite grinned as her tossed it over to the silver haired former general. Then, with a dirty smirk on his face, produced a second bough of the plant! "I always carry a spare."

* * *

Short, I know. But, I can't help it – I have writer's block and battling muses to deal with here! Any ideas?


End file.
